


Do You Love Him?

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: RiverRUN JAIME AND GET YOUR WENCH Trilogy [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, before brienne and sansa separate, post episode season 6 episode 5, proabably the brain child of my agonizing wait for Jaime's character development, show-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those moments when they forgot all that is ahead. Brienne's trip to Riverrun, Sansa and Jon's rallying of Northern Houses, and the deadline they are keeping up before the White Walkers arrive. However, Brienne would almost rather face them than Sansa's attempt at matchmaking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Him?

“The wildling is very sweet on you, Lady Brienne.” Sansa noted. It was one of those rare days of their journey where they were happy and carefree. Jon japed of something and their wilding companion, Tormund went spewing his meal everywhere but quickly recovered himself. Even the glum Ser Davos managed a smile and began to narrate a story of relevance. Sansa, Podrick and Brienne felt like outsiders. They didn’t understand their jokes at all. They were jokes related to the Wall, hence why they didn’t understand them.

“Is he?” Brienne grimaced. She’d caught that red headed wildling eyeing her and trying to make conversation with her but she always answered little. She just thought that the man was fooling with her. _Though he wasn’t as worse as Jaime when we first met._

“Of course he is,” Brienne turned back to Lady Stark. At first, she thought Lady Sansa could read her thoughts but she realized the Stark child was answering her question. “He’s a wildling. Rough around the edges,” _Just like Jaime._ “but he’s an all-around decent guy,”

Brienne scrunched her already twisted features in confusion, then, it stretched it in surprise.

“My lady, you’re not suggesting I marry him?”

“Well, why not?” Sansa exclaimed but then lowered her voice again. “He may not be highborn but sometimes they make exceptions. Maybe you’ll be happy with him.”

 _When was the last time I even smiled out of love?_ Brienne thought. _When Renly proclaimed I was his most loyal knight?_ That had been ages ago. She could barely even remember Renly’s face. Only that he was handsome and had gorgeous blue eyes and black hair.

_Do you love him?_

Her heart leapt at the venomous sound of Queen Cersei’s voice in her head, which was a strange reaction to that memory associated with such person. But Brienne recalled smiling at Jaime’s twin before Cersei said those words.

“I-Father wouldn’t approve. He would prefer more… civilized company,” Brienne stated as if it was a matter-of-fact. It wasn’t technically a lie. It’s more of an assumption really. An assumption she hoped was right. Sansa, however, had a perfect brow raised. It reminded Brienne of Lady Catelyn, and momentarily, a shot of pain panged in her chest.

“Well, supposedly if his opinion didn’t matter. Would you take Tormund as your husband?” Sansa’s voice was hushed but persistent.

“My opinion doesn’t matter in a society of ours,” Brienne simply replied.

“You don’t look the sort to care of society’s opinion.” Lady Sansa, then, gestured to her armor. Brienne wanted to hide herself. It was as if the Sansa who talked of strategy and war was locked away and replaced by a naïve maid with silly girly fantasies.

“So,” Sansa spoke when it seemed Brienne didn’t answer very long. “Would you give Tormund a chance?”

Brienne stared into Lady Sansa’s blue eyes, thinking Renly’s image would come up. She was surprised she thought of emerald eyes.

“No.”

“Tormund isn’t that bad,” Sansa whispered excitedly. “He’s actually pretty funny.”

“You know very well I have a low opinion of almost everyone in our party.” _Jaime was funny, too._

“My lady, I will never believe that you’ve never liked a man.” _I did. Renly._ But she wasn’t about to say it. Not even to Lady Sansa who was privy at the moment. “Podrick,”

The boy who had been quiet, as usual, looked up at Lady Sansa.

“Y-yes, my lady?”

“Has Brienne ever acted oddly around men during your travels?”

The boy shook his head.

“N-no, my lady. To be honest, the only man she ever interacted with that much was Ser Jaime.”

Brienne wanted to bury herself under the snow the whole winter .Brienne risked a glance at Lady Sansa. She was almost surprised to find curiosity instead of mischief.

“Did he really send you on a quest to find me? Keep me safe?” Sansa asked. She seemed more like the girl who had went through so much.

“Ser Jaime is not the man everyone thinks he is, and he swore to your mother you would be returned to her but since she’s gone, he sent me to find you and keep you safe instead.”

Something flashed across Lady Sansa’s face, and it was gone immediately.

“Ser Jaime was nice,” Pod piped up suddenly. “Queen Cersei seemed furious of yours and Lord Tyrion’s escape, but despite that, Ser Jaime went all the way to get her Oathkeeper, armor and me, just to keep you safe. It seems very brave to go up against Queen Cersei. She’s terrifying.” Pod whispered that last bit as if Cersei would appear at any moment and strike him.

Sansa graced Pod a smile but her expression looked like she was far away. She seemed to glance at the space at Brienne’s side. Brienne lifted her hand quickly when she realized Sansa was staring at Oathkeeper. Brienne had told Sansa it was once Ned Stark’s sword, Ice.

“If Jaime is indeed the man who you claim he is, I would spare him once I could get my vengeance. I’d keep Cersei alive and make her watch as you marry Ser Jaime.”

Brienne wasn’t sure if Sansa was serious. In her mind, it did seem cruel to do that, even to Cersei, but that sort of cruelty paled in comparison to the dark horrors Lady Sansa had experienced, so she kept her lips sealed.

“Would you marry Ser Jaime if you would?” Lady Sansa asked. She didn’t seem cruel or teasing. The young lady sounded curious.

“I won’t marry anyone who won’t love me,” Brienne replied.

“Do you love him?”

The question echoed in her head but the echoes weren’t Sansa’s voice anymore but Cersei’s. Her lips quivered as she began to unwelcomingly analyze her true feelings for Jaime. Luckily, she didn’t have to because Jon called for them for supper. Tormund began to move toward Brienne when her Valyrian steel scraped against its scabbard.

“Down, girl. I ain’t gonna hurt you,” the wildling seemed more amused than afraid of the steel though.

“I’m just checking my steel. I hadn’t unsheathed it in a while,” Brienne curtly said and Tormund took the hint, sullenly taking his place again between an amused Jon and a curious Davos. Sansa took notice of her lady knight’s slight smirk of victory and longing gaze on her sword.

That answered her question.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m JB Trash and all these Tormund and Brienne shipping posts on facebook are kinda blegh. Also, the anticipated Jaime and Brienne Riverrun reunion isn’t until like 2-3 episodes after (episode 7 or 8 maybe), so I needed something to keep me sane. My creative juices tend to flow under times of great stress. I have a second and third one shot fic I will put up that’s sorta related? Hoped you enjoy XD
> 
> Also, my book and show ideas might be muddled up a bit so I'm not sure how show accurate this is... but I also don't care. I enjoyed writing this at 12 midnight XD


End file.
